


Good in Goodbye

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jay and Roy are adopted at like 6 and are the only kids, I watched too many soap operas as a kid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Roy want their dads to get together--again--and they lock them in the Manor's dining room to help them along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good in Goodbye

"I can't believe that this is actually happening," Jason whispered to Roy. "We really did it! They're in the same room. Now they just _have_ to fall in love again!"

'They' were Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen, Jay and Roy's adoptive fathers, respectively. The room that the adults now found themselves locked in was actually Bruce's dining room. Oliver had thought that he was waiting for Roy to come down with his bags, but he probably should've known better when he saw Alfred's best cooking on the table.

Falling in love 'again' was really the last thing on either of their minds. They were actually both pissed off, not to mention the tension between them could probably have been sawed through with a steak knife. But the doors didn't budge and they were very much stuck there.

"They left us a note," Bruce said after a minute. Oliver still hadn't turned to look at him--had kinda hoped that he wouldn't have to. "Do you want me to read it out loud?..."

"Sure, since I'm clearly incapable of reading something myself." He rested his head against one of the doors. "Go ahead."

Bruce was silent for a moment, making him wonder if that was because he was trying to read a nine year old's handwriting (he knew that Roy's could get messy if he was excited) or if he as staring at him like he used. That is, the whole _you give me such a headache why do I put up with you? Oh right, I_ love _you_ look. Though, probably minus the whole love part.

"'We are using the security cameras to watch you. You must sit through all the food together and give us a note that says you are together again!'" Bruce sighed when he finished, followed by the sound of him sitting down in a chair.

"This sounds like a plan that we would come up with," Oliver pointed out, finally turning around. He didn't look at Bruce as he sat down in a chair, not next to the older man but also not on the opposite side of the table.

"This sounds like something from one of Alfred's soap operas," he retorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if he helped them come up with the idea."

That surprised him. While Alfred had never been mean to him or anything, he always felt like the butler believed that he wasn't good enough for Bruce. "What makes you think that?"

"Jason prides himself on being self reliant but there is no way that he could cook all of this, even with Roy's help." He sighed again and Oliver _finally_ looked at him. He hadn't changed too much in the years that they'd been apart. Looked a little bit leaner, older, probably because, well, years had gone by. He wasn't looking at him, rather at a dish in front of him, reaching out to portion himself some of what looked like mashed potatoes, so Oliver couldn't see his eyes but could imagine his lightning colored eyes.

Oliver pushed his plate forward with his pointer finger. "Roy's self reliant when he wants to be." He allowed himself to smile a real smile before he added, "He makes the best PB&J--all messy with how much he puts in it. Do your security cameras have sound?"

"No. Would you like some potatoes?"

"Sure. This'll get really boring for them. Especially if they're waiting for us to kiss or something."

Bruce fell silent.

Most people would probably say that their breakup had been a long time coming. Really, Bruce hadn't seen it. He knew that there was a lot of media backlash for him coming out as bisexual--with Star City's most eligible (also previously believed as heterosexual) bachelor, no less. He had known that Oliver didn't enjoy being in a relationship for long--but that had been with girls. Girls who had wanted nothing more than status and money.

What he hadn't known? That Oliver was slipping into his playboy facade. Sure, he'd always been a bit of a wild child, but he'd been taking it to the limit. Convinced that if he acted out that Bruce would be there to catch him.

He hadn't been. He'd been traveling and then when he came home, a certain six year old had tried breaking into his car, and then Bruce had adopted him, of all things. So, very publicly and quite drunkenly, Ollie had broken up with Bruce at a Wayne Enterprise fundraiser. Then? He adopted a kid himself. Tried to busy himself. Tried to ignore the _ache_ that he had caused himself by dumping the one person who really had tried to be his everything.

Now? Three years later, he wished that he hadn't. Wished that he had stayed with Bruce and that the two of them would wake up to Jason jumping on the bed. Then again, he wouldn't trade Roy for the world.

"Do you miss me? At all?" Bruce's voice is quiet as he asks.

"Every day," he mutters. "But I love having Roy." It might be the only good thing that came out of the break up. Yeah, the media had stopped harassing him for being bi, but then they were just on him for other things.

And then Bruce is standing next to him, his presence ominous from the corner of his eye but then Oliver turns and they're both smiling and then Bruce is kneeling next to him. He smells like his office still, like he hasn't been home long, and he wants nothing more than to press against him and cover such a fake scent with his own. He settles for a kiss though, one where Bruce's fingers run through his hair and he remembers how _broad_ Bruce's shoulders are, remembers how safe being in his arms make him feel. He hates himself for forgetting.

Bruce pulls away, kisses his nose as his hands slide down to Oliver's hips. "Normally I don't say this on a first date..."

Oliver hums as he leans against Bruce. "Yeah?"

His arms tighten around him. "But I really love you."

They start laughing together when the doors unlock and their boys come flying in, joining them and making it a big group hug.

"When are Ollie and Roy moving in?" Jason asked, looking up at them with bright blue eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll move to Star City," Bruce told him, which was met with a look of horror.

"But we live with Grandma!" Roy protested. "And Jay's bed is cozier."

Bruce picked him up. "Really now? Then we'll have together you one just like it."

"We can put it in my room!" Jay added as Bruce lifted him with his other arm.

Oliver was still smiling at them, looking at his family. Maybe most would think that it was too so toasty that, but he loved Bruce and Bruce had never stopped loving him.

There was good in goodbye.

It came in the form of a redhead with too many freckles. One that was making Bruce smile as if it was his job. One that had wormed his way into little Jason Todd's life, and if he hadn't, Oliver wouldn't be standing there today.

Later on, after they had all eaten dinner ("we kinda forgot to get food for ourselves"), and the boys were tucked in, Oliver found himself in Bruce's bed.

They weren't doing anything, just lying there together, one of Bruce's hands on one of his hips, his thumb making circles. "I really do love you too."

"I didn't doubt you when you said that before."

It took him a minute to figure out what he meant, because he hadn't said that tonight, but then he realized that Bruce meant years ago, when 'I love you' was said in the heat of the moment or dark bedrooms where they were curled around each other.

Oliver smiled at him, even though it was dark and Bruce probably couldn't see him that well. It wasn't going to be like that this time. He'd rather shout it from the rooftops--was prepared to--then leave Bruce again.

"Love you," he murmured before snuggling closer to him.

Bruce chuckled as his hand moved from Oliver's hip to his back and he leaned in to kiss him again. "I know."


End file.
